Harry potter e o segredo da vida pós EDP
by Band
Summary: pos edp..7 livro..baseado nas entrevista da jkr..o mais proximo possivel..vlws gente espero reviews espalhem a fic para seus amigos se gostarem vlws.. tbm ta no fb..
1. Farewell

N/A: Oi gente, minha primeira fic, entretanto estou trabalhando nela a um bom tempo ). To entrando no segundo capitulo agora mesmo, eu estava ocupado escrevendo o resumo de todos capítulos. BOA LEITURA! ) obs: desculpa uns erros de gramatica, depois eu conserto espero que não esteja muito ruim!

Capitulo 1: Farewell

Sentado ali na poltrona cochilando de frente para janela havia um garoto de olhos verdes, cabelo preto e desarrumado, magricela e um tanto ansioso. Faltavam pouco mais de cinco horas para meia noite, em pouco tempo ele poderia simplesmente ir embora, finalmente depois de dezessete infelizes anos, ele finalmente poderia ir embora. Harry era obrigado a ficar na casa dos Durleys, pelo que ele prometeu ao dumbledore ,que voltaria a casa de seu tão amado tio e tia, por uma ultima vez, o objetivo era o Harry ficar na casa de seus tios até o final do encantamento que dumbledore lançou na casa dos tios do Harry, porém o encanto só duraria até ele completar 17 anos ,e então a proteção seria desfeita.

Harry ultimamente andara mais infeliz do que normalmente estava nas casa dos Durleys, pesadelos com a morte de dumbledore, pensamentos sobre o enigma das horcrux, com duvidas se ele seria capaz quando o maior bruxo da atualidade, Alvo Dumbledore, não foi bem sucedido. Afinal de contas, quem era R.A.B? Claro sem mencionar a saudades do Rony da Hermione, principalmente da Gina, que ele não tinha coragem nem de chegar perto e sofrer a tentação de agarrar a garota e nunca mais soltar, mas ele não podia fazer isso, tinha que protege-la não agüentaria se ela fosse morta por Voldemort, só para atingi-lo. Rony e Hermione ele não poderia impedir que fossem com ele atrás de Voldemort e suas Horcruxes, afinal eles estavam com ele desde o começo, mas a Gina ele não poderia leva-la consigo, não que ela fosse fraca ou que não quisesse, Harry sabia que mesmo Gina não sabendo sobre as Horcrux, se ele pedisse ela iria junto, mas Harry não queria perde-la, nunca iria se perdoar.

Harry dormindo profundamente acordou assustado com pio de corujas, abrindo os olhos ele constatou que duas corujas estavam em seu quarto, uma já conhecida se chamava pichí, coruja do Rony, que depositou uma carta em seu colo assim que entrou, e uma coruja de igreja com um pacote bem pesado, Harry pegou o pacote, e logo a coruja foi embora, pichí ficou esperando por uma resposta, pelo que pareceu a Harry. Ele abriu primeiro a carta do Rony:

_Caro Harry,_

_Tudo bem? Aqui está tudo bem, exceto pela bagunça para o casamento, mamãe tá ficando louca aqui e aproveitando para deixar agente louco também, Hermione chegou semana passada, desculpa por não mandar noticias, mas você sabe o perigo das cartas serem receptadas, mas o Papai pediu para mandar essa carta para você, avisando que você vai poder aparatar sem teste quando completar17 anos, claro só se você se sentir capacitado, então mande uma resposta para gente saber se você vem aparatando ou se quer que agente vá ai te buscar. Papai foi chamado a sala do Ministro, e ele pediu para que agente te avisasse.(parece que Madame Rosmersta foi interrogada pelo ministério e deixou escapar que você aparatou em hogsmeade)._

_Abraços,_

_Rony._

_PS: Gina está muito triste, mione me disse que ela não para de chorar no quarto delas. Ela precisa de você cara, e você também precisa dela._

_PS2: Não conta para ninguém que eu te falei, vai ter uma festa surpresa aqui para você._

Harry, de certa forma ficou feliz pelo acontecimento aparatar sem fazer teste era realmente um problema a menos, e sem mencionar em uma festa surpresa, mesmo ele se sentido realmente infeliz, a festa poderia ser uma esperança de felicidade e risos pela primeira vez em semanas. Decidindo que iria sozinho aparatando, ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu que 'Sim' e prendeu a perna da coruja. Logo depois que a coruja se foi. ele abriu o pacote deixado pela outra coruja, que continha um livro e uma carta. Harry leu a carta primeiro.

_Harry Potter,_

_Estou lhe enviando esse livro do acervo particular de livros que pertencia ao nosso falecido e querido diretor, ele me pediu para entregar a você caso algo acontecesse algo como ele, e infelizmente aconteceu._

_Cuide-se bem,_

_Diretora Minerva Mcgonagall_

_PS: Feliz Aniversario._

_PS: Você esta convidado para uma reunião da ordem, para resolvermos o que iremos fazer, a reunião será as 14 hrs. Na toca, no dia seguinte ao casamento. _

Harry pegou folheou o livro e percebeu que não tinha nada escrito, mais que idéia maluca era essa mandar um livro sem nada? Não iria ajudar em nada, Harry pensou que fosse uma brincadeira, claro que logo ele lembrou que o livro fora mandado pela professora Minerva, que sem duvida não era uma pessoa para brincadeiras, e olhando a capa Harry percebeu que só continha um pequeno titulo 'para o Harry'. Logo depois de ler essa pequena frase ele se surpreendeu com um pequeno texto escrito com aquelas letras jámuito conhecidas por ele

'_Harry escrevi esse livro com a intenção de ajuda-lo a continuar a nossa missão, quando ocorresse alguma coisa comigo, sinto muito não poder continuar essa missão com você, porém saiba que eu não morri, eu só apenas sai de férias, acho que é a melhor maneira de pensar então não fique triste por min. Esse livro contém muita coisa do que te ajudara a sobreviver, Alguns feitiços avançados, informações sobre Horcruxes que eu talvez não tenha tido tempo de te contar, e algumas dicas pessoais que eu gostaria de compartilhar com você. Harry uma ultima coisa antes de eu me despedir, o professor Snape está do seu lado, mesmo que ele tenha feito qualquer coisa Harry, ele está do seu lado, tenho motivos bem fortes que comprovam isso. _

_E lembre-se, o amor é a coisa mais poderosa, Harry. E fico feliz em afirmar que você o possui em grande quantidade. _

_Farewell,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_PS: somente você pode ler o conteúdo do livro, ele não pode ser lido em voz alta, e mesmo que você seja forçado a falar seu conteúdo você não ira conseguir. Minhas desculpa ao Sr. Weasly e a Sra. Granger._

Harry não sabia o que expressar, ódio do professor Dumbledore por insistir que aquele homicida, traidor é leal a ele, ou se ele ficava feliz pelo presente do professor, que criava um sinal de esperança.

Já se passavam das nove da noite, o garoto resolveu ir para cozinha jantar, e se desse sorte os Durleys estariam vendo televisão e não notariam ele indo para a cozinha, obviamente ele se enganara. Descendo as escadas ele notou que os Dursley ainda estavam comendo. Que foi moleque, resolveu aparecer? - Rosnou o tio Valter- Pensei que fosse poupar agente da sua companhia, afinal quando você vai desaparecer? Felizmente já estou caindo fora, como você sabe irei cair fora daqui a algumas horas, só estou esperando meia-noite, então resolvi comer algo antes de ir – Harry respondeu da forma mais calma que conseguiu, não estava muito disposto a passar suas ultimas horas na casa dos tios brigando com tio e a tia, que estavam dispostos de uma forma meio anormal de criar confusão com Harry, o garoto não tinha muita certeza por que, ou era por que era sua ultima noite na casa, ou se era por duda ter sido pego com drogas na escola e fugido de casa. O que era muito normal ultimamente, desde que Harry voltou ele fugiu pelo menos umas 4 vezes claro que ele não agüentava ficar muito tempo fora, o garoto sempre fora muito mimado. Os Dursley vendo que Harry não aceitaria provocações, ficaram calados, o garoto ficou feliz pelo fato, não era todo dia que eles desistiam tão fácil. Depois de meia hora Harry já estava de volta no seu quarto, esperando ansioso pela hora da partida, o garoto aproveitou para dar uma folheada no livro de Dumbledore, o livro foi escrito de forma muito carinhosa pelo professor, e acima de tudo um amigo, lendo as palavras do professor, lhe ocorreu que o livro lhe dava uma repentina felicidade, esperança. como sempre Dumbledore pensara em tudo, o primeiro capitulo dentre outras coisas falava sobre como o garoto deveria agir no começo de sua jornada. Ele continuou lendo o livro até a hora de ir para toca, ele percebeu que não tinha terminado nem o primeiro capitulo, o livro era muito maior do que parecia ser, olhando o livro parecia que tinha só umas 100 páginas. 

Agora faltavam pouco mais de meia hora, Harry decidiu parar de ler o livro e verificar tudo pela vigésima vez cada canto, piso solto, para ter certeza de que ele não precisasse voltar ali nunca mais ali na casa dos Durleys, o lugar em que ele foi muito mal tratado e infeliz.

Harry estava ansioso, faltavam menos de 1 minuto para a meia noite, ele mal poderia acreditar estava tudo certo, ele já tinha escrito um bilhete para os tios, estava preparado para despachar suas malas. O relógio indicou meia noite, Harry não esperou nem 1 segundo.

Harry usou um dos feitiços do livro do Dumbledore, com um leve movimento de varinha ele enviou sua mala com tudo que lhe pertencia para a toca, se concentrou para aparatar na toca. De repente ele sentiu um aroma floral, um cheiro que lhe fazia bem, ele estava na toca, Harry se viu olhando com um sorriso e felicidade, que só a aquele lugar poderia lhe proporcionar.

N/A: e ai gente.. espero que vocês tenham gostado...o próximo capitulo vai ser na toca, niver surpresa do harry e tals.. ) esperem pra ve..talvez eu poste amanhã.

Obs: outra vez desculpe pelos erros de português, principalmente nas observações.


	2. Antes de Qualquer coisa

N/A: FALA AI GENTE, BOM EU FALEI QUE IRIA POSTAR HOJE NÉ ) , deu mais trabalho que eu pensei mais eu acabei terminando, agora eu prometo um novo capitulo para pelo menos quinta-feira ou quarta-feira,. BOA LEITURA.

Capitulo 2: Antes de Qualquer Coisa

Harry se aproximou da porta, percebendo que estava aberta, decidiu entrar, ele não estava preocupado. Certamente os Weasley´s perceberam que as malas do garoto haviam chego, e resolveram armar uma surpresa para ele. A brincadeira dos Weasley´s certamente seria dar um susto nele, realmente é o que teria acontecido se ele não soubesse da festa surpresa.

A cozinha estava escura, não tinha sinal de vida, exceto por uma montanha do lado da mesa que com certeza deveria ser o Hagrid abaixado ali, deveria ser uma tarefa dura conseguir esconder um meio gigante em uma cozinha

O Garoto resolveu sair da soleira e fechar a porta, quando a luz acendeu e mostrou para Harry uma cozinha toda decorada para festa, com alguns doces, um bolo anormalmente grande se comparado a um bolo trouxa, e muitos balões festivos que mudavam de cor sem parar, e saudavam o aniversariante, depois de um tempo os gêmeos fizeram o favor de estourar os balões.

Surpresa! Feliz Aniversario, Harry!- Comemoraram, quase uma dúzia de bruxos saltando de trás da mesa, da montanha que realmente era o meio gigante Hagrid, da porta que levava as escadas, vindo de fora da casa. Dentre eles estavam além dos Weasly´s, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin e Tonks, que parece que tinha se acertado estavam de mãos dadas. Com exceção do Gui, que estava na frança com a Fleur, e do Percy que ainda não voltara a falar com seus familiares, o que ainda depois de dois anos ainda deixava a Sra. Weasley chorosa com a menção do filho.- Oh, Harry querido, você está tão magro, tão abatido! – dando um forte abraço no garoto, e convidando todos a se sentar na mesa.

Todos cumprimentaram-no e se sentaram, menos Rony e Hermione que esperaram para falar com o garoto por ultimo,

Harry, Feliz Aniversario!– falou Rony, tirando-o de seu devaneio mental- Sentimos a sua falta! – Harry tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu, Hermione logo notou.

Ah, Harry. Feliz aniversario! mas eu estive tão preocupada com você não pode ...- falou Hermione abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Hermione, Por favor deixa o Harry comer algo primeiro, o Harry tá com cara de que não come a séculos - Cortou Rony, Harry pensou que ia sair briga, mais se surpreendeu, Hermione olhou para o Rony e concordou. Então eles foram se sentar na mesa com os outros.

Depois de falar com Rony e mione só faltava falar com a Gina, mas ela já tinha se sentado na mesa, e ignorado o garoto, ela parecia muito mais abatida que o próprio Harry, mas mesmo abatida a garota continuava linda, de forma descomunal o cabelo solto ruivo e mais longo que nunca fora. Essa visão esvaio todos os pensamentos da cabeça do garoto, ele ficou mais triste do que quando estava na rua dos alfeneiros.

Harry foi se sentar na mesa, entre a Hermione e o Rony, e de frente para Lupin e Tonks. Depois de comerem cantarem um parabéns bem esquisito para ele, e comerem bolo, todos se levantaram da mesa e se espalharam pela cozinha, conversando, contando piadas, menos Harry, que preferiu ficar ali na mesa conversando com Ron e mione, o garoto nunca estivera tão triste, não esperava ser tratado daquele jeito pela ruivinha que ele tanto amava.

Harry Percebeu que mione tinha percebido tudo, mas ele não estava afim de discutir seus sentimentos, e acabar sendo convencido pela mione de que ficar longe da Gina não adiantaria nada. Então ele comentou a possibilidade deles jogarem uma partida de xadrez antes de ir dormir. A maioria dos convidados já tinham ido dormir, incluindo a Sra. Weasley, só restaram o Sr. Weasley, Lupin e Tonks, que pareciam estar conversando algo muito importante.

Meia hora depois, quando Lupin e Tonks anunciaram sua saída, Harry já havia perdido duas partidas para o Rony e não estava com muita vontade de ser humilhado no jogo, por não estar atento, ele só estava jogando mesmo para não dar chance a mione de puxar uma conversa sobre Gina.

hm... Prof. Lupin, Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – falou Harry, se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção ao professor.- Claro Harry, mais acho que não precisa me chamar de professor. – Respondeu Lupin sorrindo.

Lupin levou Harry para o um canto da cozinha. E perguntou o que ele gostaria de saber.

Bom... –Harry não sabia como começar se sentia envergonhado, sentiu seu rosto corar- eu queria visitar o túmulo dos meus pais, a nossa casa.. será que você, Podia me levar lá? Não sei aonde...

Harry você não precisa ficar envergonhado por isso, eu te levo sim. –Respondeu Lupin com um sorriso no rosto.- Agora eu tenho que ir Harry, já esta tarde, vamos marca para depois da reunião da ordem? – Perguntou Lupin, Harry fez que sim, e deu um adeus a Tonks e Lupin.

O Sr. Weasley, anunciou aos garotos que iria dormir, e que eles não fossem dormir muito tarde, já se passavam das 2 da manhã. Mas Harry não se sentia cansado preferia ficar ali sentado com Mione e Rony conversando, e como pareceu a ele que eles não se importavam de ficarem acordados. Harry sempre dava um jeito de se esquivar quando mione tentava falar sobre Gina, quando mione percebeu que seria impossível puxar uma conversa mais seria, anunciou que iria dormir, os dois também decidiram segui-la. Harry estava no quarto dos gêmeos, já que eles se mudaram de vez para o beco diagonal.

Harry mal deitara na cama e escutou Hermione entrando no quarto para chamá-lo para o café da manhã, ele acordou a muito contragosto pela garota avisando que o café estava pronto, ela parecia um pouco alegre de mais, para quem acorda tão cedo depois de dormir poucas horas, ele demorou ainda uns quinze minutos para se vestir e descer para o café da manhã, Harry vestiu suas vestes, que ele havia ganho de presente, as vestes que ele escolheu para usar era uma veste azul com detalhes em verde, muito bonita e confortável,(além de vestes, Harry recebeu alguns livros de defesa contra artes das trevas, livros que ele realmente não acharia que iria usar agora que possuía um livro escrito pelo próprio Dumbledore), Harry nunca tinha usado vestes fora da escola antes era meio difícil de acostumar, mais agora que ele completara dezessete anos, ele era finalmente um bruxo adulto, ele não precisava usar mais roupas trouxas, para passar despercebido pelo mundo trouxa, agora que ele podia aparatar.

Harry se arrumou e subiu para o quarto do Rony, e ficou esperando o amigo terminar de se vestir para descerem junto. Entrando na cozinha o queixo do Harry caiu, Gina estava linda, ela parecia mais alegre estava fazendo o café da manhã. Hermione estava sentada inquieta na mesa, mas quando percebeu a entrada deles, levantou-se e adiantou-se na frente dos garotos.

Dia, Harry – Saudou Hermione com um leve sorriso e um rubor no rosto- Dia, Mione –Respondeu o garoto, surpreso com o rubor da amiga.

Vem cá, Ronald – Continuo a garota, sem se importar com o olhar dos garotos, ruborizando ainda mais. – Quero falar com você lá em cima.

Ah, não mione, quero comer pri... – ia responder Rony, mas foi cortado pela mione, que o puxou pelo braço e levou para cima.

Harry agora estava sozinho com a Gina na cozinha que parecia que não estava prestando atenção a nada do que ocorrera, ele se adiantou para anunciar sua presença, no entanto, no momento em que ele ia falar, ela virou-se, olhando nos olhos dele.

Vai querer o quê, Potter? – falou Gina, como se não o conhece-se, como se ele fosse um nada, algo insignificante.

Ele ficou surpreso com a atitude da menina que ele tanto ama, será que ela não entendia o motivo da separação? Ele só queria protegê-la, não queria que ela sofresse, a separação era um fardo muito grande para ele, algo que ela não deveria ter percebido. Ele se sentiu tão mal com a situação, ela o ignorou e agora tratava-o como se ele fosse um ser estranho. Ele não conseguia suportar, então em uma atitude de mágoa ele respondeu na mesma moeda.

Não quero nada, deixa que eu faço – Respondeu o garoto no mesmo tom que ela, mas sem olhar para ela. Adiantou-se e começou a preparar panquecas.

– Deixa que eu faço, Potter ou você acha que eu posso estar correndo perigo aqui? Ou que eu não sou confiável? – respondeu a garota, saindo da cozinha e subindo para o quarto, com lagrimas nos olhos, ao ver que o garoto não iria responder

O garoto se sentia pior que antes, alem de separados, não eram nem mais amigos. E o pior é que ele a amava, mais não podia voltar a namorar a garota, tinha que protege-la. Harry deve ter ficado uns dez minutos parados olhando pela janela, para o nada.

Quando Rony e mione voltaram dos quartos.

Harry, o que aconteceu?- perguntou mione, indecisa se deveria fazer a pergunta – a Gina... – ia completar a Hermione.

Não quero saber mione – cortou Harry irritado, antes que a mione conseguisse completar a frase – Ela me tratou como se não me conhecesse, 'Vai querer o quê, Potter?', pensei que ela tivesse entendido mione, por que eu não posso ficar com ela, ela não tem noção do risco que corre só de estar nessa casa.. – terminou ele frustado se largando na cadeira.

Harry talvez seja essa seja a resposta, você deveria mostrar sua confiança nela, por quê você não conta? – falou Hermione, no tom mais tranqüilo que pode, tendo em vista que o garoto estava espumando raiva.

É cara, talvez esse seja o melhor jeito para vocês se darem bem, pelo menos como amigos, se você não quer namorar com ela, acho que você deveria conversar com ela. – falou Rony se pronunciando pela primeira vez, na ocasião.

Mas Harry você deve pensar muito bem na relação de vocês, duvido que Sirius ou Dumbledore concordariam com a separação de vocês. Até por que Harry, ela não vai estar mais segura sem você, ela é uma Weasley, metade da família dela está na ordem. Então eu te peço que você de uma chance ao relacionamento, não é justo que você fique longe dela e ela de você, se isso nem vai ajudar a protegê-la. Isso é, se você ainda ama ela e quer voltar.. – argumentou Hermione

Claro que eu a amo... – respondeu Harry indignado, como mione poderia achar ele não amava mais a Gina.

Harry ia completar quando 'crack' os gêmeos aparataram na cozinha. Muito bem vestidos. Tudo que ele menos queria naquele momento era os gêmeos infernizando-o .

Quem você ama, Harry Potter?- falou Fred de modo sarcástico – Será que é a nossa querida irmã que ele largou, Jorge?

Quem a Gina? Será? Acho que não, ele só estava brincando com os sentimentos dela, agora ela vive chorando por ai – respondeu o outro gêmeo.

Harry foi salvo de ter que responder, pela chegada da Sra. Weasley. Que os expulsou da cozinha para preparar o almoço, e pediu para que Harry fosse dormir, falando que ele estava com uma cara de cansaço. Hermione e Rony o seguiram alegando que teriam que conversar sobre assuntos particulares. Subindo a escada, o garoto percebeu como fora tapado, como ele não tinha pensando em contar tudo para Gina antes.

Agora mais tranqüilo, ele se lembrara o quanto tinha a contar aos amigos. Sobre o livro de Dumbledore, sobre a reunião da ordem, em que ele queria que eles fossem também, falar sobre a visita que ele ia fazer ao túmulo dos pais, e que se eles quisessem poderiam ir, sobre a confirmação de que ele não vai voltar para Hogwarts, nem que reabra.

Então eles passaram a manhã e o resto da tarde conversando sobre as novidades, Hermione ficou realmente brava com Dumbledore, 'Como ele pode fazer isso?' mas no final ela entendeu, na verdade ela entendeu desde o começo que esse livro deveria ser segredo entre eles e que era uma questão de segurança Dumbledore ter feito com que só ele conseguisse ler o livro, mais se recusava a acreditar que ela nunca leria um livro daqueles. E não parou de insistir que o garoto deveria ler o livro o mais rápido possível, e que esta conversando com eles ali é uma perda de tempo, no fim Harry convenceu ela que a companhia deles era mais importante que um livro, ele poderia ler o livro depois. No final da noite, depois de um dia todo trancado no quarto conversando eles concluíram...

Claro que iremos com você cara – respondeu Rony revoltadocom pergunta do garoto se ele ainda estaria com ele na missão contra Voldemort – ainda não falei com a minha mãe, mas nada que ela possa fazer, vai me fazer desistir de ir junto com você e mione.

Harry, eu estou com você, mesmo que Hogwarts reabra, eu vou fazer o que você pedir, e vou aonde você for. Começando pelo Godric´s Hollow, certo? – Confirmou Hermione.

No dia seguinte começaram os preparativos do casamento, e eles não tinham mais descanso, mesmo podendo fazer magica, o trabalho era duro. Quase não deu tempo para ler o livro que Dumbledore lhe dera, mas mione acabava obrigando-o a ler. E assim se passou metade do mês de agosto com muito trabalho e esforço, para acomodar o casamento na Toca. Eles já estavam na véspera do casamento e Harry estava angustiado, não conseguia falar com a Gina, ela o ignorava, evitava ficar no mesmo recinto que ele, e quando isso ocorria ela saia o mais rápido possível do local, mas Harry mantinha a calma, Hermione disse que se ele se irritasse, seria pior para eles. Mas parecia que Gina não queria ouvir nada vindo dele.

N/A: Ai está ) espero que tenham gostado, se tiverem espalhem a fic, e comentem se acharem nessecario..vlws..

N/A: o próximo capitulo será maior que o 1 e 2, será no casamento, já tenho bastante coisa já escrita, mais quero dar o máximo de detalhes possíveis, quero fazer uma coisa mais profunda, do que só passar o casamento mais superficialmente.

Hm.. gente só mais uma coisa, eu queria inaugurar aqui..a musica da semana, assim pode ser que a fic não tenha muito haver com a musica, mais vale a pena escutar elas...

Musica da semana é Don´t look back in anger , Oasis.

Vocês podem escutar essa musica no  http/app.radio.musica. 


	3. No Casamento

N/A: Oi gente, espero que não tenha feito vocês esperarem muito, antes de vocês lerem esse capitulo eu peço para que dêem uma olhada nos outros dois capítulos, eu dei uma revisada neles, e tirei mais erros do que eu imaginaria que tivesse ).

Capitulo 3: No Casamento

Harry passou metade do mês de agosto ajudando nos preparativos para o casamento, junto com Hermione, Rony, Gina, Monstro também ajudou mesmo contra sua própria vontade, e Dobby chegou junto com ele, argumentando que não iria deixar monstro ajudar o mestre Potter sozinho, mesmo o elfo não sendo de propriedade do garoto, Dobby insistia em afirma lealdade ao menino. E de vez enquanto alguns membros da ordem ajudavam, mesmo com a boa intenção deles, não podiam ajudar muito por que pareciam muito ocupados, e para surpresa do garoto eles não escondiam por que estavam ocupados, eles resolvendo problemas para ordem e tentavam investigar alguns desaparecimento que os meninos não tinham ouvido falar, por que com uma atitude de urgência do ministro, o profeta passava por uma avaliação do conteúdo antes de ser publicado, e não informava nada de muito grave. E não com muita surpresa ele recebeu a informação de que Moody era o novo leader da ordem da fênix, Harry achou uma decisão muito acertada, já que Dumbledore tinha total confiança no ex- auror, e Harry o achava capaz de exercer a função, talvez não tão bem quanto o antigo leader, mais afinal será que alguém poderia ser um dia tão bom quanto Dumbledore?

O casamento iria ser realizado ali mesmo na toca, em uma espécie de tenda, magicamente ampliada para caber cerca de cem convidados. A tenda tinha cerca de 7 metros de altura, e de uma cor irreconhecível, mais que passava um ar de tranqüilidade, embora Hermione achasse que cheirava a amor, e o Rony não tinha o que dizer. A tenda era oval, os convidados ficavam sentados na parte inferior em volta, do centro, onde Harry imaginou que os noivos iriam dizer seus votos. Existia uma escada que conduzia quem subisse nela para cima em direção ao centro que ficava a uns dois metros de altura em relação aos convidados, onde fora postado um pedestal com um encaixe oval, que a Sra. Weasley comentou que seria colocado o símbolo do casamento, o símbolo ainda era um enigma, já que Fleur e Gui iriam trazer da frança.

Quando Harry não estava ajudando a preparar o casamento, ficava lendo o livro que Dumbledore lhe dera, no começo ele só lia por que Hermione não largava do seu pé, só iria começar a ler depois do casamento, mas a garota tinha uma técnica de persuasão incrível e ele começou a ler, e não conseguia parar mais, era incrível o que ele aprendia, parecia a Harry que ele aprendera mais com algumas paginas do livro do que durante todos seus anos em Hogwarts, o livro ensinava de uma forma diferente, que fazia Harry lançar feitiços mudos com perfeição coisa que ele nunca conseguira antes. Cada vez mais freqüente tinha alguém perguntando-o, o que tinha acontecido com ele, e os garotos tinham que arrumar alguma desculpa do tipo que ele crescera, mais maduro, realmente isso tinha ocorrido mais sem duvida Harry tinha ganho uma aura de poder, de quem não se intimida, que não vinha só com a idade, até o monstro tinha notado e não se atrevia a fazer nenhuma desfeita com seu mestre, Harry tinha certeza que aquela aprendizagem rápida era devido ao livro do professor.

Harry já tinha lido bastante coisas no livro entre os assuntos feitiços defensivos, de imobilização, todo os feitiços vinham com a formula e dicas pessoais do professor com o melhor modo de usa-los, o livro também dava muitas filosofias de vida que Dumbledore usou durante sua vida. Harry conseguiu até aprender oclumência e legimencia, ele ficou sabendo disso quando sem querer ele conseguiu ver os pensamentos mais superficiais, do novo leader da ordem, quando este lhe veio informar sobre a importância de ele estar na reunião, Harry já sabia o que Moody iria falar, antes de ele abrir a boca, segundo o livro, quando o garoto conseguisse ler os pensamentos de alguém, seria um indicio de que a oclumência estaria progredindo, conseguir espiar na mente de Moody deveria significar um avanço ainda maior, já que o chefe da ordem, era um auror famoso por prender encher metade das celas de Azkaban com bruxos das trevas, e com certeza para isso não foi uma tarefa fácil, e com certeza ele possuía um nível considerável de oclumência . Na parte do Livro que o garoto estava lendo, também comentava maneiras de se defender de maldições imperdoáveis, e de duelo com mais de um inimigo. Ele estava tão entusiasmado com o livro, que resolveu dar uma folheada para ver sobre mais o que o livro falava, mais o garoto percebeu que o livro não permitia que ele pulasse paginas. Harry sorriu ao pensar, que aquilo foi mais uma das brilhantes idéias que o professor teve. Provavelmente o professor não queria que ele fosse afobado e pulasse partes, que talvez o garoto não considerasse importante.

---------------------------------X---------------------------------------------X----------------------------

Nem Gina que estava dando um gelo no garoto, conseguira deixar de admira-lo, ele estava robusto, os movimentos do garoto possuíam uma leveza sobrenatural. Ela tomava cuidado para ninguém vê-la olhando para o garoto. Mas não conseguiu ser tão bem sucedida, e logo foi pega por Hermione. Enquanto estava olhava-o de seu quarto, enquanto ele ajudava a Sra. Weasley, no jardim.

Não consegue tirar os olhos de alguém? – indagou Hermione com um sorriso no rosto, entrando no quarto e pegando a ruiva de surpresa.- o Harry não é? – continuou a garota se adiantando para janela, e se postado do lado da amiga.

É ele mione, não consigo parar de olhá-lo!- Respondeu a ruiva, tristonha.

Ele também não consegue, Gina – consolou a amiga – Por que você não da uma chance para ele explicar por quê terminou com você? Vocês não merecem ficarem separados, ele te ama Gina, eu sei que você também o ama.. – Gina não conseguiu segurar o choro, quando Hermione terminou de falar. – Então dê uma chance a ele – continuou Hermione abraçando a amiga.

Não sei se irei agüentar ficar perto dele, sem beijar ele, só sendo amigos.. – respondeu Gina, secando as lagrimas – ele terminou comigo, por que disse que você-sabe-quem, iria querer me matar para atingi-lo, você sabe. – completou Gina.

Talvez não Gina, eu e Rony conversamos com ele, acho que ele entendeu que não adiantaria ficar longe de você, só seria pior para vocês. – Contou Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto.

Vou tentar escutar então – disse Gina, pela primeira vez em duas semanas com um sorriso no rosto, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e elas desceram para jantar. Hermione tinha conseguido criar uma esperança para o relacionamento entre Harry e Gina, o que a fazia se sentir com dever comprido.

----------------X-------------------------X---------------------------------X----------------------X

Finalmente depois de 15 dias de trabalho duro, amanheceu o dia do casamento, uma manhã ensolarada sem nuvens, um dia melhor para um casamento seria impossível.

Hermione acordou-o quase na hora do almoço, a Sra. Weasley deixou que os garotos dormissem até mais tarde por causa do esforço que eles fizeram para ajudá-la no casamento de Gui e Fleur, o casamento estava marcado para logo depois do almoço, as quinze horas, e ele se arrumou para descer como sempre fazia. Dessa vez ele optou por uma veste toda verde, que ganhara da Sra. Weasley, 'elas combinam com seus olhos, querido'. Ele se arrumou e desceu para a cozinha. O Sr. Weasley ainda estava trabalhando no ministério para compensar o resto do dia de folga, não que ele precisasse mais ele fazia questão. Os convidados estavam marcados para chegar as duas da tarde.

Dia, Harry querido. – Disse Sra. Weasley, pelo que Harry percebeu, muito feliz pelo dia do casamento ter finalmente chego.

- Dia, Sra. Weasley – respondeu o garoto-

Harry se aproximou e se sentou cumprimentando Hermione, Rony e Gina, como sempre fazia,

Dia, Harry – Disse a ruiva, como se fizesse isso todo dia e continuo comendo, a garota estava com um sorriso no rosto e muito bonita, tão bonita que Harry teve dificuldade de se sentar para comer, ela estava muito diferente que nos dias anteriores, agora ela não carregava aquele ar abatido, e sim um sorriso no rosto.

Harry estava pronto para começar uma conversa com a garota, mas infelizmente foi atrapalhado pela chegada de quatro corujas de Hogwarts, Largando uma carta para cada garoto.

Gina tão surpresa com as corujas, logo abriu a carta dela, e quase soltou um grito de alegria. Enquanto mione e Rony nem tocaram nas suas cartas e ficaram olhando para o amigo, um pouco espantados. Harry sabia o que isso significava, mais não quis acreditar, até escutar a voz da Gina.

Hogwarts vai não vai fechar! – Gritou Gina, quase pulando de alegria, quando percebeu que os garotos não tinham nem tocados em suas cartas e olhavam para o garoto, a Sra. Weasley que iria abraçar a filha de tanta alegria, desistiu depois de olhar para os meninos na mesa, e se assustou quando mione se virou para ela, a ultima pessoa no mundo que ela nunca esperaria ouvir uma coisa daquelas.

Nós não vamos –Afirmou Hermione, tão seria que a Sra. Weasley levou um choque. – COMO É QUE É? – Gritou a Sra. Weasley, Harry nunca havia ouvido ela gritar tão alto, parecia um berrador.

Não vamos voltar, mamãe – respondeu Rony, sem olhar para mãe. – Decidimos isso a um tempo já, vamos seguir o Harry para onde ele quiser ir. – Completou Hermione, muito decidida.

A Sra. Weasley fechou os olhos como se estivesse se recarregando para gritar, mais não foi isso que aconteceu, Harry conseguiu vislumbrar uma lagrimas saindo dos olhos da Sra. Weasley enquanto ela falava.

Muito bem, vocês três lá para cima – Apontando para os garotos, da forma mais calma, porém seria, Harry nunca vira assim antes – Não quero ver vocês até a hora do casamento, e não quero que vocês jamais falem outra coisa do tipo. Vocês iram voltar para escola, nem que eu tenha que mandar vocês presos no malão! – continuou a Sra. Weasley.

Assim os garotos subiram para o quarto em que o Harry estava dormindo, eles obedeceram a Sra. Weasley, Harry não queria decepcionar a pessoa que sempre fora uma mãe para ele. Hermione parecia muito abalada, nunca levara uma bronca da Sra. Weasley. Rony estava assustado com a mãe, pelo jeito não era só o Harry que nunca tinha visto a Sra. Weasley daquele jeito, nem quando brigava com os gêmeos.

Os meninos entraram no quarto e ficaram calados por uns quatro minutos, quando Harry em devaneios sobre o acontecimento, percebeu que ele que deveria falar.

Eu entendo que vocês queiram ir para Hogwarts, se vocês forem, não ficarei chateado, irei compreender perfeitamente. – disse Harry, de um modo seco, mas seguro.- Não quero ser motivo de mais outra briga, na família Weasley, sua mãe não agüentaria Rony.

- Eu já disse que vou para aonde você for e não irei mudar de idéia, e Harry você não é culpado pelo Percy ser um babaca, ou que a minha mãe não saiba o que se tá passando realmente, agente pense num jeito de convencer a minha mãe, certo mione?- afirmou o garoto, um tanto contrariado com que ouviu o amigo falar.

Hermione que estava pensativa lendo a carta não ouviu o que os amigos falaram, mas acordou do devaneio quando ouviu seu nome.

Harry, eu irei com você para aonde você for, mais eu acho que deveríamos esperar para tomar uma decisão definitiva ... –falou a garota voltando a realidade

Mione, você não precisa ir, eu entendo que .. – respondeu Harry, antes que a garota que tinha ficado ruborizada pudesse terminar de falar, ele sabia que para a amiga, largar a escola não seria tão fácil quanto para ele.

- Você não escutou tudo que ela iria falar, cara - cortou Rony – deixa ela terminar, você tá cismando que agente não quer ir com você, já falamos o que iríamos te seguir para aonde você fosse antes de sairmos de Hogwarts.

Harry não conseguiu mais olhar para os amigos, ele duvidara da lealdade deles, Mione vendo que Harry não tinha objeção, resolveu continuar.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo,- Continuou a garota ruborizando com a atitude do amigo em defende-la, ele parecia mais maduro naquele momento- acho que deveríamos esperar a reunião da ordem antes de decidir qualquer coisa, talvez a professora traga alguma outra mensagem do professor, ela não disse algo sobre ter mais algumas coisas para te entregar? – Completou mione, voltando ao seu estado normal, Ron fez cara de quem concordara com a garota, que a fez corar de novo

Me desculpem, ter duvidado da amizade de vocês – disse Harry, tentando esboçar um sorriso, que foi retribuído pelos garotos, o que ele entendeu que as desculpas foram aceitas.- Ela Disse, Talvez seja melhor esperarmos para tomar uma decisão definitiva.

- Então eu vou para o meu quarto, começar a me arrumar, já deve estar quase na hora do casamento – falou mione sorrindo, e puxando Rony para fora do quarto.

Ah, já ia me esquecendo, Dumbledore me pediu para que ensinasse oclumência para vocês– disse Harry, antes que eles saíssem.- Bom, só se vocês quiserem. Eu sei que é pouco tempo para treinar, antes de irmos fazer o que temos que fazer. Mais eu acho que vale a tentativa – indagou o garoto

Harry! E você já ia esquecendo? – falou Hermione com lagrimas nos olhos, voltando a se sentar na cama – Eu sabia que Dumbledore não esqueceria da gente Rony!

Quando você vai dar aula para gente Harry? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, ele coraram.

Bom acho que podíamos começar hoje de noite depois do casamento, ou amanhã de manhã dependendo de hoje, na verdade eu não precisarei dar aulas para vocês, só ensinar o básico, depois vocês desenvolvem sozinhos, do mesmo jeito que eu aprendi – respondeu o garoto, olhando no relógio com um sorriso no rosto.- Mais antes eu queria que vocês prometessem que amanhã na hora que começar a chegar o pessoal para reunião, vocês entrem no quarto e não saiam. Fiquem aqui treinando.

Por que? – perguntaram Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo, com uma revolta na voz. – Por que você quer que agente fique treinado, não acho que algumas minutos de reunião possa prejudicar na nossa aprendizagem.. – completou Rony.

Não é o que vocês estão pensando, eu não quero que vocês fiquem treinando, eu na verdade não quero que vocês fiquem lá embaixo expostos a legimencia de alguém da ordem- Rony ficou não pareceu entender o que Harry queria dizer, então ele resolveu completar- Eu sei que eles são aliados, mais nos não podemos deixar eles descobrirem nossa missão, é muito arriscado.

Acho que você tem razão Harry, é melhor eu e Rony ficarmos aqui- concordou a garota- Mais como nos vamos nos esquivar deles hoje na festa?- completou Hermione, que fez uma cara de desespero.- Ah, Harry sinto muito, mais acho que não adianta mais, os membros da ordem vieram falar com a gente durante esse período de preparação do casamento – Falou a garota muito preocupada, Rony também estava com uma cara de 'azedou', mais perceberam que Harry ria.

Não se preocupem hoje na festa eu defenderei vocês, e eu defendi vocês da legimencia deles quando estavam aqui, o que eu achei um ato um tanto grotesco da parte deles tentarem ler a mente de vocês – respondeu Harry, Mione e Rony se assustaram com as palavras do garoto, que eram muito semelhante com a forma que o professor Dumbledore falava.

O fato não era novo, desde que Harry tinha começado a ler o livro do professor, ele havia ganho hábitos do ex-diretor, como a calma inquebrável, com decisões cada vez mais sabias. Ele acima de tudo havia conquistado uma aura de respeito, poder, inteligência, cada vez mais acentuadas. Dumbledore escrevera no livro que Harry podia começar a mostrar algumas semelhança com o professor.

Os Garotos ficaram discutindo como que o garoto havia possuído aqueles status, em um período tão curto de 15 dias, no final eles concordaram que esse progresso se devia ao fato do professor ter escrito o livro de forma tão fiel, ao modo que ele via o mundo, passando muita experiência para o garoto. Os garotos continuarem conversando até a Gina entrar no quarto e chamar mione para se vestir para o casamento, e avisar os meninos que eles deviam se apressar para ficarem prontos, só faltavam uma hora e meia para a chegadas dos convidados, a garota se retirou rapidamente, depois que o olhar dela, se cruzou com o do Harry, que desviou o olhar, ele tinha corado tanto quanto a garota

X------------------------------X--------------------------------X-----------------------------------X

Quando Harry e Rony desceram, foram para o jardim, Harry percebeu que como ele, Rony também estava impressionado com a variação de bruxos presentes ali, tinha mais tipos de bruxos ali que na copa mundial de Quadribol. Depois de colocar o seu presente em um tipo de baú na entrada da tenda, Harry havia pedido a Sra. Weasley que pegasse dinheiro na conta dele e comprasse o que tivesse de mais caro na lista de presentes quando ela foi ao beco diagonal. Os garotos procuraram um lugar para se sentar, já que a maioria dos lugares estavam reservados para os familiares, mesmo Rony sendo parte da família, não queria ficar longe do Harry, e da Hermione que se juntou um pouco depois a eles, ela estava usando um vestido longo elegante, Harry nunca havia visto a garota tão bonita, nem no baile de inverno no quarto ano, nem na festa de natal do professor Slughorn. A garota parecia muito feliz quando chegou, por que percebeu que Rony estava de boca aberta, ele só percebeu que estava babando, quando Harry deu uma leve cutucada no amigo, que desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Oi Harry, Rony.. – disse a garota, se sentando entre os garotos, como se não estivesse percebido que o Rony olhava para ela, mas o rosto da garota estava quase da cor do cabelo do ruivo.

Ah, oi mione, não te vi entrando – tentou disfarçar o garoto, Harry não conseguia distinguir quem estava com o rosto mais ruborizada. – Hum, v-você está muito bonita. – elogiou o ruivo, tão vermelho que Harry agora não conseguia saber o que era rosto ou cabelo, parecia tudo uma coisa só.

O-obrigada Rony – Respondeu a garota, que parecia que não acreditava no que estava escutando, ficando tão vermelha quanto o garoto. – Você também está muito, hum, elegante. – completou a garota, Harry não queria estragar o momento entre os dois amigos, então ele saiu de fininho para o outro lado do ambiente, deixando os amigos conversarem.

Harry foi se sentar no único lugar que ainda estava vago, do lado de uma garota muito linda, que o garoto percebeu tarde de mais, que era uma parente de Fleure que não era desconhecida.

Oi Harry!- falou a garota com uma voz gutural, dando um abraço no garoto, antes que Harry se sentasse, o garoto percebeu que era Gabrielle, a irmã mais nova da Fleur, que agora deveria ter uns doze anos, e parecia que tinha desenvolvido sua herança _veela_ – pensei que você não fosse vir falar comigo, eu estava olhando para você a um tempo sabe. – completou a garota, jogando seu charme para o garoto.

Ah, oi gabrielle, Tudo bem? Tem alguém sentado do seu lado? – Perguntou o garoto abraçando-a também, Harry já estava acostumado com o poder de atração da Fleur, a muito tempo para se deixar levar, mais não tinha outra opção ou ficava ali, ou voltava para aonde Hermione e Rony estavam.

Eu estava meio entediada, mais agora que você quer sentar do meu lado, vou ficar melhor. – Respondeu a garota com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Espero que você vá me convidar para dançar também. – Completou a garota, com um olhar sedutor, Harry não conseguira acreditar que uma garota de doze anos pudesse mandar uma indireta assim, o garoto ficou imaginando um jeito de dizer não, sem ser grosseiro.

Mais Harry foi salvo de responder a pergunta, pela musica que anunciara a entrada dos noivos. Ele não queria decepcionar a garota, mais não poderia dizer sim, ele estava apaixonado por Gina. A musica vinha de lugar nenhum, e de todos lugares ao mesmo tempo, era uma musica calma, que transpirava romance, alegria. Provavelmente ela não era feita por nenhum instrumento musical usado por trouxas.

Pouco depois do inicio da musica, entrou uma garota linda, ruiva, com um longo vestido amarelo, ela estava com o cabelo solto, estava impecavel, Harry nunca havia visto um ser tão lindo antes. A garota carregava, um globo transparente com chamas e a varinha na outra mão. Gui estava trajando vestes pretas, muito elegantes, a noiva, na opinião do garoto, só não estava mais linda que Gina, ela usava um longo vestido branco, com uma linda tiara. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruivinha, o garoto estava imaginando como seria bom se eles estivessem fora dali, se beijando. Quando foi 'acordado' por uma cutucada forte, de gabrielle, que parecia muito furiosa com o olhar do garoto, Harry escutou ela falando algo sobre não estar junto com a Gina por que estava se sentindo muito feia ultimamente ou outra coisa parecida, a garota quase teve um ataque de raiva ali mesmo, quando não teve resposta do garoto.

Os noivos estavam posicionados lado a lado, de frente para Gina, a garota parecia um pouco perdida ali, estava olhando em direção ao Harry, com uma cara de que iria matar alguém, o garoto não entendeu por que ela estava olhando assim para ele, ela estava parecia mais alegre que o normal naquele dia, e até tinha falado com ele, mais logo ele percebeu que ela não olhava para ele, e sim para Gabrielle, Harry percebeu que Gina estava com ciúmes. A garota ficou uns segundos encarando-a. Gabrielle por uns segundos, mais foi acordada por uma ligeira tosse do noivo, que tentava chamar a atenção da menina.

Gui Weasley, se você aceita Fleur Delacour, como sua companheira para sua vida, coloque sua mão direta sobre o símbolo do casamento. – falou a garota como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem expressão no rosto.

Ao ouvir a garota, Gui colocou sua mão direita sobre o globo. Gina repetiu a mesma coisa para Fleur, a garota fez o mesmo que Gui. Quando os dois estavam com as mãos no símbolo de fogo, saiu uma labareda do globo, e quando elas cessaram, Harry percebeu que havia aparecido um anel, no dedo de cada um dos noivos. Os anéis eram de cor uma cor avermelhada, meio dourado, com algumas palavras que Harry não conseguiu ler.

Então sobre o testemunho de todos os presentes eu os declaro marido e mulher. – anunciou Gina, que Harry não pode deixar de notar, a Srª. Weasley estava chorando de felicidade, sendo abraçada pelo Sr. Weasley, que estava muito emocionado, mais não chegava a derrubar lagrimas.- Pode Beijar a nova – Continuou a garota, nesse mesmo momento saiu uma outra labareda de fogo do globo encobrindo os noivos, mais quando a labareda sumiu, tanto os noivos quanto o símbolo do casamento, haviam desaparecido.

Harry de inicio se assustou, mais vendo que todos comemoravam. Ele se levantou com a intenção de procurar Gina no meio da multidão e explicar a garota o que realmente estava acontecendo entre ele e Gabrielle. Mas Quando ele tentava lutar contra multidão para procurar a garota, gabrielle o segurou pelo braço, e ele irritado se virou para dar uma bronca na garota, mais foi flagrado por Gina, que estava a poucos metros de distancia, pequenas lagrimas escoriam do rosto da ruiva, os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos, ela não quis nem escutar o que o garoto tinha para disser, deu de costas e sumiu no meio da multidão, Harry ainda tentou segui-la se soltando com tanta força das mãos da irmã da Fleur, que a garota caiu no chão. Mais não conseguiu achar a garota, furioso ele saiu dali, e foi para a festa, que iria ser feita do lado de fora.

Harry achou Ron e mione sentados na mesma mesa que os gêmeos. Ele percebeu que dois amigos, não estavam brigados. Só pela cara dos gêmeos de gozação.

E ai gente – disse o garoto se sentando a mesa. – Viram a Gina por ai?

Quem? Uma ruiva chorando? – caçoou Fred – Essa é a nova definição para Gina? – respondeu Jorge.

Eu não fiz nada o.k.? – respondeu o garoto com vontade de bater nos gêmeos, quando os gêmeos se levantaram e foram em direção a mesa de bebidas.

O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntou mione, um pouco seria. – A Gina não quis falar, ela saiu correndo lá para cima, chorando e não me deixou entrar no quarto quando eu fui atras dela.

Eu não fiz nada, aquela Gabrielle! – explicou Harry, revoltado

Ah, Harry não me diga que você caiu no charme dela, pensei que fosse conseguisse se controlar. – disse mione preocupada com a situação.

Não foi nada disso, eu sai de perto de vocês naquela hora, antes de começar o casamento... – Continuou o garoto, quando percebeu que mione corara um pouco, então ele decidiu, pular essa parte já que eles já sabiam. – Bom.. ai eu fui me sentar em outro lugar...

Deu mole cara, você não deveria ter sentado perto dela – disse Rony, depois de ter escutado toda a estória.

É Harry, você deveria ter evitado sentar lá, sabendo que ela provavelmente teria uma queda por você. – comentou Hermione, amargurada.

O que você queria? Que eu ficasse ali com vocês trocando elogios, segurando vela? – Falou o garoto, sem se importa com o olhar dos amigos, que estavam tão vermelhos quanto antes do casamento.

Rony envergonhado com a situação falou algo sobre pegar bebidas e se levantou, mais indo na direção contraria das bebidas.

Harry, eu acho melhor você ir falar com a Gina, e tentar explicar para ela o que aconteceu – disse mione, sem olhar para o garoto, ainda envergonhada.

Me desculpe mione, eu não tive intenção, me descontrolei me desculpe. – se desculpou o garoto.- Mais eu acho que vocês já deveriam estar namorando a muito tempo, pelo menos esse ano ficou muito claro que vocês se amam e mesmo assim vocês fogem um do outro.

Harry, eu sei – Disse a garota, olhando nos olhos do garoto.- Mais o Rony é tão infantil, ele ainda acha que eu gosto do Krum, depois de todos esses anos...

Pensei que tivesse ficado claro para ambos, o quanto vocês se gostam- disse o garoto- eu sinceramente faria algo se fosse você, o tempo é curto, talvez não exista o amanhã. – terminou o garoto se levantando da mesa.

Harry, você não pode me deixar aqui sozinha, nem o Rony, e se alguém tentar você sabe.. – lembrou a garota- Acho melhor chamar o Rony aqui..

Não se preocupe mione, só não converse com o Moody, e algum outro membro da ordem que você não conheça- falou o garoto- e avisa para o Rony, e vê não perde tempo com a infantilidade dele- continuou ele rindo.

Harry continuou andando em direção, para fazer a única coisa que tinha vontade de fazer no momento, falar com Gina, se desculpar com a garota, explicar tudo desde o começo. O garoto entrou na casa pela cozinha, não tinha ninguém no andar térreo, parecia que todos estavam festejando, como se era de esperar. Harry subiu as escadas tortuosas da toca até chegar no patamar do quarto da garota. Ele bateu na porta mais não ouve resposta, ele decidiu abrir a porta, mais estava trancada.

Mione, não quero conversar – veio uma resposta de alguém que deveria estar chorando.

Não é a Hermione, abre a porta, quero falar com você! – disse o garoto, tentando convence-la.

Vai embora Potter, não quero conversar com você, vai falar com a sua amiga Gabrielle, não é esse o nome dela?- falou a garota gritando- aposto que ela merece mais confiança nela, é mais bonita...

Gina, não é nada disso, eu não tinha aonde sentar, não escolhi ficar ali.. aquela garota nunca vai ser mais bonita que você.. e eu confio em você, eu estou a um tempo querendo contar tudo para você Gina! Abre a porta por favor, deixa eu me explicar – Harry respondeu as acusações, sem perder a calma.- eu não vou sair daqui, vou ficar sentado aqui na frente do seu quarto até você abrir a porta e falar comigo. – continuou o garoto.

Por min você pode ficar ai o quanto quiser Potter! – disse a garota irritada com a insistência do garoto.

Harry estava sentado de costas na porta do quarto da garota, estava silencioso lá dentro.

Eu ainda estou aqui Gina, to esperando não vou desistir fácil de você, mesmo que você já tenha desistido da gente. – falou o garoto quebrando o silencio.

O que você disse Potter, que eu desisti? Você que terminou comigo, você que deu uma desculpa idiota para terminar, não fui eu... – gritou a garota lá de dentro.

Não foi um motivo idiota, é o futuro do mundo bruxo, e até do mundo trouxa. Mais eu fiz isso para te proteger Gina, não desisti de você, nem que eu quisesse eu não agüento ficar longe de você, ficar sem te ver, sem você falar comigo, sem te beijar, sem te tocar. Por favor abre a porta, deixa eu me explicar. – disse Harry, tentando expressar todos seus sentimentos.

Ouve um momento de silencio, até que Harry escutou um barulho da porta destrancando. Ele automaticamente se levantou, e se virou para a porta.

Harry, Me desculpe. – falou a garota enxugando as lagrimas, e olhando para o garoto- mais me prometa que nos ficaremos juntos para sempre, que você não ira se afastar de min para me proteger, ou nenhuma atitude nobre idiota do gênero, me promete Harry? – continuou a garota se aproximando do rapaz.

Prometo Gina, - respondeu o rapaz, antes de eles se beijarem, eles ficaram um tempo ali, só se beijando, sem pensar em nada.

Gina estava com um sorriso no rosto, quando o chamou para dentro do quarto. lá no quarto eles simplesmente ficaram se beijando e conversando. Já devia ser quase meia noite quando mione os flagrou, eles simplesmente sorriram para a garota quando ela os encontrou no quarto, ela saiu rapidamente sorrindo murmurando algo sobre ir dormir em outro quarto. Quando o garoto terminou de contar tudo para Gina, ele simplesmente percebeu no mesmo momento que Gina, era a garota da vida dele, ela simplesmente entendia o que ele tinha que fazer e prometeu tentar ajuda-lo do modo que ele deixasse.

N/A: Ai gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, tá meio grande em comparação aos outros, no próximo capitulo vocês vão presenciar o Harry tomando decisões importantes para a continuação da fic, vai ter a tal da reunião da ordem, onde muitas coisas vão mudar, digamos assim ) não vou dar uma previsão de quando sai o próximo, mais provavelmente até domingo sai! )

Só para não perder o habito, musica da semana( que não é bem uma semana inteira).

_Can´t Stand Me now, The Libertines_

_Link V_

_http/app.radio.musica. _


	4. Novo Membro na Ordem

N/A: Gente me desculpem pela demora, realmente estava sem inspiração, e com uns probleminhas pessoais para resolver, o capitulo saiu meio curto.. mais o próximo eu prometo que será maior xD

Capitulo 4: Novo Membro na Ordem

Harry acorda!.. – falava uma voz distante tentando acorda-lo, mais ele não queria acordar estava tendo um sonho com Gina, em que eles voltavam a namorar, que eles estavam se beijando.

Hum.. que foi Rony? – respondeu o garoto abrindo um sorriso no rosto, quando percebeu que não estava sonhando, ele estava ali no quarto das garotas, provavelmente ele adormeceu ao lado de Gina, mais a garota não estava mais ali, quem o tentava acordar era o Rony.

Hora de acordar cara, já são quase dez horas... minha mãe pediu para Gina vir aqui te acordar diversas vezes, mais ela não queria te acordar e nem que te acordassem. – respondeu o garoto com um sorriso no rosto – então eu vim aqui para te acordar sem ela ver, você disse que ia dar aula para min e a mione.. você ainda.. – questionou Rony.

Ah.. Claro, deixa só eu me arrumar e comer alguma coisa, e falar com a Gina. Cadê ela? – falou Harry.

Acho que a Gina tá lá fora conversando com a mione, me expulsaram da conversa, vê se tem cabimento uma coisa dessas? – disse Rony indignado.

Harry deu de ombro, e foi para o quarto dele. Depois de quinze minutos o garoto já estava na cozinha comendo ovos com bacon.

Dia, Harry, dormiu bem? – falou uma garota ruiva, se aproximando do garoto vindo do jardim.

Dia, não me lembro de ter dormido melhor – respondeu o garoto, se levantando e beijando a garota. Todos na cozinha pareciam perplexos com o beijo dos dois...

Harry, meu filho vem terminar de comer.. – interrompeu o Sr. Weasley, quando os dois estavam se dirigindo as escadas.

Deixe os meninos, Arthur! – Falou a Sra. Weasley cortando o marido, deixando os garotos continuarem o que iriam fazer.

Antes de subirem o garoto, chamou Rony e mione para irem também. Gina não entendeu o que ele queria fazer, mais não disse nada. Eles foram para o quarto das garotas.

Gina eu sei que eu estou te devendo muito tempo, mais eu tenho que ensinar oclumência para o Rony e a Hermione, e já que você já sabe toda a estória sobre Voldemort e suas Horcruxes, eu queria que você aprendesse também. – disse o garoto, logo depois que eles fecharam a porta do quarto e se sentaram.- claro se você quiser, e também vou pedir que você não saia desse quarto depois que começar a chegar o pessoal da ordem.

Claro que eu quero Harry, eu já te falei que faria tudo que você me pedisse – respondeu a garota- quando vamos começar?

Acho que agora – respondeu o garoto. – A teoria inicial é simples, vocês só tem que se concentrar em nada, tentem esvaziar a mente de vocês, hoje depois da reunião da ordem eu venho verificar o rendimento de vocês – explicou o garoto.

O.k. – responderam os garotos, se concentrando.

Enquanto vocês treinam, eu preciso pensar sobre a reunião. – disse o garoto – Vou lá para o meu quarto. – continuou indo em direção a porta.

--X--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------X

Harry tinha muito o que pensar, ele teria que tomar uma decisão importante dentro de poucas horas, voltar ou não a Hogwarts, e provavelmente teria de converse metade da ordem de que era importante o que ele tinha que fazer, mesmo não podendo contar o real motivo. O garoto resolveu dar uma folheada no livro do professor, Harry estava entrando no capitulo intitulado 'caminhos cruzados'. Ele estava absorto em pensamentos quando a Sra. Weasley veio chama-lo pela segunda vez, a primeira vez ela veio chamar o garoto para o almoço, ele não quis alegando estar fazendo algo importante, mas a segunda vez ela veio chama-lo para a reunião, o garoto havia ficado ali deitado na cama lendo o manuscrito, agora ele sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

O.k., Já estou indo Sra. Weasley – Disse o garoto se levantando da cama- só irei me arrumar e já desço – acrescentou o garoto, vendo que a Sra. Weasley continuava ali.

Tudo bem Harry, eu só queria te dizer para pensar melhor no que você estava fazendo, largar a escola.. Eu sei que não posso te impedir, mais eu só quero seu bem Harry, por favor me escute.. – falou Sra. Weasley com lagrimas nos olhos.

Não se preocupe, mudei de idéia – Respondeu o garoto com um grande sorriso e abraçando a senhora a sua frente- Vou para Hogwarts, tenho certeza que isso é o que Dumbledore iria querer. Agora vamos? – acrescentou o garoto e conduzindo a mulher para a porta, que parecia não acreditar no que estava escutando, como ela tinha conseguido convence-lo tão rapidamente?

---------------------X---------------------X-------------------------X----------------------------

A reunião iria ser realizada na sala, que agora estava arrumada com uma enorme mesa redonda para umas vinte e cinco pessoas pelo o que o garoto conseguiu contar, muito dos bruxos ali Harry nunca havia visto antes, e alguns já conhecidos como Lupin, Tonks, Quim, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Minerva, Moody, Podmore. Vendo aquela cena de vários bruxos chegando e se sentando, Harry teve uma nítida lembrança sobre uma passagem do livro do professor, agora o garoto sabia exatamente o que fazer, Harry se sentou entre Lupin e Tonks.

O.k., todo prontos? – Disse Olho- tonto, o novo leader da ordem, Chamou a atenção para si.- Bom antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de anunciar que temos um novo membro, Harry Potter. Mesmo Potter ainda esteja na escola, Agora ele é um membro da ordem. Claro se ele aceitar. – Completou Moody

Aceito, claro- Disse o garoto, alguns membros pareciam inquietos com a situação, outros pareciam curiosos.

Ok, então Potter, agora que você é um membro, você fica com esse bracelete- Disse o chefe, estendendo um bracelete de ouro com uma phoenix de esmeraldas.- Esse bracelete serve para nos alertamos sobre certas coisas, funciona mais ou menos como a marca dos comensais. Além do bracelete, você também devera aprender a usar seu patrono como mensageiro, é a forma como nos comunicamos.

O.k., mais não precisa me ensinar eu já sei como se faz.

Como você sabe? – questionou um bruxo do outro lado da mesa, muito surpreso- Dumbledore que desenvolveu essa utilidade, como você sabe usar? Ele te ensinou?

Diríamos que sim – Respondeu o garoto, muitos bruxos agora murmuravam com o colega do lado.

Fico surpreso Potter, que Dumbledore tenha lhe ensinado isso.- disse Moody surpreso com a resposta do rapaz.- Agora que já esta tudo certo, temos que decidir o que fazer, infelizmente sem Dumbledore estamos perdidos. Não temos um propósito, os comensais estão ficando cada vez mais numerosos.

Acho que Potter pode ajudar, não? Eles não estavam fora da escola? ele deve saber algo que não sabemos. – Disse um bruxo fazendo a pergunta que parecia que todos queriam fazer

Potter se recusa a contar... – Falou Minerva Mcgonagall se dirigindo calmamente ao bruxo

Como assim ele não quer contar? – dessa vez vários bruxos se viraram para o garoto, esperando uma resposta.- Acho que merecemos uma explicação

Vocês não precisam saber, a missão foi confiada a min pelo professor Dumbledore. Contar a vocês o que eu sei sobre Tom Riddle, é um risco para a missão. – Respondeu o garoto calmamente a pergunta do bruxo.

Então você é realmente o escolhido? – Perguntou uma bruxa com um sorriso de esperança no rosto.

Bom se eu sou ou não o escolhido é o que iremos ver daqui para frente, a profecia como vocês sabem foi perdida. – Mentiu Harry.

O silencio reinava, ninguém falava nada. A maioria dos bruxos que o garoto não conhecia olhavam-no como um leve interesse nos olhos.

Legimencia não é bem o forte de vocês, certo Sr. Fleming? – Questionou o garoto sarcasticamente a um bruxo desconhecido. Todos os presentes se assustaram com as palavras do garoto.- Eu não achei nada legal a tentativa de alguns membros da ordem tentarem usar legimencia contra min e meus amigos, nunca esperaria uma atitude de vocês, mais sim do inimigo.

Desculpe-nos Harry, estamos realmente perdidos. Não sabemos o que fazer para deter Voldemort, sem Dumbledore estamos realmente perdidos. Achamos que você tivesse alguma informação que pudesse nos ajudar, muitos membros da ordem estão sendo mortos nessa ultimas semanas.- Disse Lupin.

Eu pensei que vocês tivessem me chamado aqui para isso, estou disposto a ajuda-los ou melhor vocês podem me ajudar. Vocês só tem que entender, e eu pensei que entenderiam, falar o que eu sei para um de vocês, além de colocá-los em risco, pode prejudicar a missão.

Então Potter, o que você pode fazer pela gente, ou melhor o que nos podemos fazer por você. – Questionou Moody.

Vocês podem me ajudar defendendo Hogwarts, St. Mungus, o ministério e o beco. Enquanto eu faço minha missão, eu não posso defender todos esses lugares sozinho- disse o garoto.

Você deve tá sonhando garoto, como você acha que conseguiria defender esses lugares, e você acha que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado só irá atacar esses lugares? Esses lugares são os mais bem protegidos.- Disse o bruxo encostado na parede, muitos bruxos murmuraram em acordo.

Certamente que não, ele irá atacar outros lugares, mais para a ordem só esses lugares importam, os lugares que realmente causariam um caos. Duvido que o Ministro disponha de muita gente, depois que a maioria largou seus postos para ficar com a família e sair do pais. E não duvide de minhas forças, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz ultimamente.- Respondeu o garoto com uma calma inabalável.

Então digamos que nos paramos tudo que estamos fazendo, e dedicarmos nosso tempo exclusivamente para defender esses lugares, o que você irá fazer? Sair caçando Voldemort ou fazendo o que quer que seja? – Perguntou Lupin

Bom... eu percebi a umas horas atras, que eu estou com uma divida muito alta com Dumbledore. Então irei para Hogwarts, ficarei lá defendendo a escola – disse o garoto- e qualquer outro lugar que precise de minha ajuda, nos intervalos da minha missão.

Fico feliz que você volte para Hogwarts Potter- disse Mcgonagall o tratando pela primeira vez como um adulto.

Potter, irei atender a seu pedido. A ordem ira defender esses locais, enquanto você faz sua missão. Não temos outra opção, estamos praticamente encurralados por Voldemort e seus comensais. Acho que Hogwarts poderá ser nosso centro de operações se você não se importar Minerva, a escola é o melhor local.- Disse Moody, não vendo objeção na expressão da diretora- Então a próxima reunião será em Hogwarts, data e horário indefinidos. As ordem são as mesmas de antes da reunião- Completou Moody se levantando e dando sinal para todos fazerem o mesmo

Todos se levantaram, e foram embora. Menos a professora Mcgonagall e Moody que queriam falar com o garoto.

Potter, pedi para Molly deixar algumas coisas no seu quarto que pertenciam a Dumbledore, e ele me pediu para lhe entregar. – Disse a professora com sorriso no rosto- Te espero em Hogwarts, dia primeiro de setembro.

Ah, professora, provavelmente eu não chegue no dia primeiro. Espero que entenda, tenho algumas coisas para fazer antes. – Afirmou o garoto pensando que ela nunca iria permitir uma coisa daquelas.

Tudo bem Potter, eu te entendo. Volte para escola quando acabar o que tiver que fazer- Disse a professora gentilmente- e Potter acho que não precisa me chamar de professora, somo amigos acima de qualquer coisa.. Boa sorte Potter. – Completou a professora saindo da sala, e deixando-o sozinho com o chefe da ordem.

Obrigado, Minerva – Disse o garoto, dando adeus para a professora.- Por guardar nosso segredo do livro- disse o garoto usando legimencia para se comunicar com a professora.

Muito bem Potter o que você queria falar comigo?- Disse Moody sorrindo- você está realmente muito bom em legimencia para ter conseguido me avisar no meio de toda essa gente.

Queria sim, estou procurando objetos que tenham pertencido a Salazar Slytherin, fiquei pensando se você não conseguiria informações sobre alguma coisa que tenha pertencido a ele. Estou querendo comprá-las.- Disse o garoto

Vou ver o que posso fazer Potter, sem levantar suspeitas- Rosnou Moody- Mais é realmente difícil tentar comprar alguma coisa do gênero sem levantar suspeitas, mais vou tentar.

O.k., e obrigado por não fazer perguntas. – Respondeu o garoto- Quase que eu me esqueço, tem como você providenciar uma guarda para os meus tios? Mesmo eles sendo quem são, não quero que eles se machuquem, eu sei que aqui vocês fizeram o fidelus aqui na toca, mais lá eles estão sem proteção- disse o garoto, quando Moody se levantava.

Por quanto tempo, Potter?- Falou o chefe- Como você mesmo disse não temos gente o suficiente..

Só por alguns dias.. irei pensar em algum meio de protege-los.- Disse o garoto, encerrando a conversa. E se dirigindo para a cozinha, onde estava a Sra. Weasley, Tonks e o Sr. Weasley.

Vamos Tonks? Lupin já foi?- Perguntou Moody

Aham, ele já foi – Respondeu a bruxa de cabelo pretos e nariz pontudo.- Tchau Harry, até a próxima- Completou a bruxa saindo junto com Olho- Tonto

A cozinha ficou silenciosa, Harry pensara que Lupin iria leva-lo a Godric´s Hollow Será que ele tinha esquecido do garoto?

Ah, querido Lupin me pediu para avisar que ele não poderia fazer o que vocês tinham combinado- falou a Sra. Weasley apontando para a janela, que escurecia mostrando uma lua cheia.- parece que ele esqueceu da lua- completou a Sra. Weasley sorrindo.

Ah, tudo bem.. Estou indo para o quarto, vou tentar descansar- Disse o garoto- e pensar um pouco sobre o que irei fazer daqui para frente. Talvez eu comece minha missão amanhã – Completou o garoto

Você não ia para Hogwarts, Harry?- Falou Sr Weasley- Você acabou de dizer.

Irei sim, talvez eu chegue um pouco mais atrasado mais chegarei. Preciso fazer algumas coisas antes.- Disse o garoto, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto das meninas.

Harry se sentia cansado com aquela reunião, agora ele não teria mais descanso teria que começar de uma vez por todas sua jornada. Chegando ao andar do quarto das meninas, onde Rony, mione, e Gina estavam treinando oclumência, ele se lembrou que a professora tinha entregue algumas coisas do professor em seu quarto. O garoto rumou direto para o quarto, estava curioso para ver o que era.

Entrando no quarto, o garoto viu alguns objetos estranhos que antes estavam na sala do diretor, entre eles a penseira, também tinha uma carta do professor, Harry imediatamente abriu a carta endereçada a ele.

_Harry,_

_Aqui estão meus presentes para você, alguns objetos você talvez nunca venha a usar, talvez nem a descobrir para que servem exatamente. Mais outros eu sei que serão de grande utilidade em sua missão, espero que você esteja gostando do meu livro. Além desses presentes que você pode ver. Também queria te presentear com a Fawkes, por que ela nunca foi minha, as phoenix são animais livres que escolhem a quem obedecer se assim quiserem, como um ultimo pedido a fawkes, pedi que ela te ajudasse em sua missão, espero que ela atenda esse meu ultimo desejo. Alguns amigos meus podem fazer uma visita a você Harry, eles podem lhe servi de grande ajuda. Receio que essa seja minha ultima carta para você Harry._

_Adeus,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_PS: Poucas pessoas sabem mais eu adoro sorvete de limão._

_PS2: para chamar fawkes, basta chama-la._

Uma fina lagrima escoria dos olhos do menino, aquela era a ultima carta de Dumbledore, a ultima coisa que ele escrevera para o garoto.

Fawkes – chamou o garoto...

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem a demora novamente /

Musica da semana( que não é bem da semana)

Boys Don´t Cry, The Cure

http/app.radio.musica. 


End file.
